Kuolema tekee Taiteilijan
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Songfic "La muerte hace al artista". Evidentemente no fue sino hasta la muerte cuando Sasori y Deidara se convirtieron en verdaderos artistas. Leve yaoi ¡Pasen!


Hola de nuevo. Ya sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya van a regresar de nuevo a la escuela (XP, pero yo entré desde el primero de agosto, así que no se quejen). Como sea, he aquí les traigo otro trabajo. Efectivamente se trata de otro songfic, pero este tiene algo de diferente que los otros que ya he publicado.

**De como surgió este songfic:** me encontraba bajando un álbum de Nightwish (para ser específicos, Wishmaster), y en lo que esperaba a que terminara de descargar, por pura casualidad se me vino a la cabeza buscar la letra traducida de esta canción, puesto que ya la había escuchado antes pero no sabía lo que significaba. En fin, me puse a buscarla y cuando la encontré, me encantó el título (obviamente traducido) y recordé ese episodio del anime de Naruto donde Deidara pelea con Sasuke y al final se hace explotar. Fue entonces que surgió la idea.

**Descripción:** la canción que utilicé para este songfic es de Nightwish, cuando todavía tenían a su antigua vocalista Tarja Turunen. Como podrán leer en mi perfil a mí me gusta más el estilo de Nightwish con la voz de Tarja que con el de Annete Olzon, pero bueno. Como decía, esta canción es la única de la banda que se ha interpretado totalmente en finés, pero no se preocupen, esta sí viene traducida al español para su mayor comprensión. Decidí que esta canción sería un SasoDei, puesto que la letra de la canción se presta para ello. Por otra parte, también cambié un poquito la estructura del texto, puesto que está expresado en 3 puntos de vista que se van alternando. A continuación pongo las acotaciones correspondientes.

**_Letra de la canción  
>(traducción)<br>_**Narro yo  
><em>Narran Deidara o Sasori.<em>

Como ya mencioné arriba, el texto va alternado, pero Deidara es el que más habla, por así decirlo. Y por otra parte, como son 3 puntos de vista distintos, esto implica que esté narrado en primera, segunda y tercera persona. Ya se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo.

Bueno, creo que son todas las observaciones. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y tampoco la canción Kuolema tekee Taiteilijan. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Tuomas Holopainen, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KUOLEMA TEKEE TAITEILIJAN<strong>

(_La muerte hace al artista)_

Era una noche de verano en la base de Akatsuki: el cielo azul hacía gala de las mil y una estrellas, que brillaban ahí como lentejuelas. Desde la ventana de su habitación totalmente a oscuras, Deidara miraba al gran astro nocturno.

_**Kerran vain haaveeni nähdä sain**__**  
><strong>__**En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut**__**  
><strong>_

_**(Solamente una vez pude ver mi sueño  
>No sentí la pequeñez debajo de las estrellas)<strong>_

_Danna, apenas hizo un mes que te fuiste, pero se siente tan extraño estar sin tu compañía… ¿Sabes? Una vez soñé que regresaste… estabas en esta misma habitación junto a mí, me hablaste, reíste conmigo como nunca lo hiciste y… por primera vez en la vida me sentí grande, incluso más que las estrellas… fue tan real que juraría que lo vi con mis ojos._

_**Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit**__**  
><strong>__**Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan  
><strong>_

_**(**__**Una vez tuve barras en mi cuna  
><strong>__**Como un prisionero escribo una carta desde ahí)**_

_¿Y sabes qué más? Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te llegué a apreciar, no solo como mi maestro, sino también como un amigo… un amigo al que esperé desde niño, sin saberlo. Recuerdo que le escribía cartas a ese amigo, pero nunca las recibió. También recuerdo que todas ellas las quemé, pues tu compañía fue suficiente respuesta para mí. Te echo tanto de menos, pero… cada noche cuando duermo, siento mi cama volverse la cuna con barras donde dormía cuando niño, y aquellas cartas renacen de las cenizas en forma de esto que siento por ti: respeto, admiración y amor._

_**Luojani, luoksesi,  
>Anna minun tulla siksi,<br>Miksi lapseni minua luulee  
><strong>_

_**(Mi Señor, para ti, déjame convertirme  
>en lo que mi niño piensa que soy)<strong>_

_Yo también te echo de menos, Dei. He visto tu apatía con Tobi día tras día, así como tu sufrimiento noche tras noche. Sé que no te traté como lo hubieras querido y me arrepiento por ello, pero más que eso he pedido a Dios que me permita estar contigo una vez más, aunque sea por un efímero momento. Sé que es mucho lo que pido, sobre todo porque he manchado mis manos con la sangre de muchos inocentes, pero aun así confío en que un día de estos tú y yo nos volveremos a ver, y cuando llegue ese día, me convertiré en lo que más desees._

_**Sinussa maailman kauneus,  
>josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan<br>**_

_**(**__**En ti está la belleza del mundo  
>de la cual la muerte me hace un artista)<strong>_

_Ha llegado mi tiempo. Justo en estos momentos estoy a punto de mostrarle al mundo mi verdadero arte. Me hubiera gustado que contemplaras cómo me vuelvo arte en una gran explosión, pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida. Debo reconocer que esto lo tenía reservado para cuando me enfrentara con Itachi, pero qué más da, ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Ese mocoso Sasuke Uchiha me ha obligado a hacerlo ahora. Aun así no puedo esperar a sentir la belleza de todo el mundo a través de mí y de mi arte._

_**Luojani, luoksesi,  
>Anna minun tulla siksi,<br>Miksi lapseni minua luulee  
><strong>_

_**(Mi Señor, para ti, déjame convertirme  
>en lo que mi niño piensa que soy)<strong>_

_Vaya tonto, te adelantaste. Juraste que le harías pagar caro a esa kunoichi de la Hoja por haberme matado, que la volverías eso que tú llamas arte y al fin obtendrías tu venganza. Es una lástima que no hayas logrado ninguna de esas metas, pero ya no importa. Me alegro porque al fin estaremos juntos otra vez, y ahora que ha pasado tiempo, mis sentimientos hacia ti se han vuelto más intensos, y sé que de igual manera tú sientes todas estas cosas que siento por ti. Por ello es que tantas noches rogué a Dios que me diera la oportunidad de estar junto a ti y convertirme en aquello que más deseas._

_**Luojani, luoksesi,  
>Anna minun tulla siksi,<br>Miksi lapseni minua luulee  
><strong>_

_**(Mi Señor, para ti, déjame convertirme  
>en lo que mi niño piensa que soy)<strong>_

_¿De veras ya he muerto? No lo sé. Abro los ojos lentamente, evitando mirar directo aquella luz cegadora sobre mí. ¿Acaso esto es todo? ¿Por esto fue que me volví arte, para terminar en este lugar? Siendo honesto, no era la clase de final que hubiera deseado, pero ya qué. Seguro es lo que merezco por todos mis crímenes, y seguro que Sasori no Danna debe estar decepcionado de mí… no lo culpo, incluso yo lo estoy de mí mismo._

_Me levanto y veo a mi alrededor. Esto se parece a aquel sueño que tuve con mi Danna, en el cual mirábamos las estrellas en el firmamento y nos volvíamos inmortales bajo la luz de la luna. Me pregunto si él estará aquí, tengo tantas cosas qué decirle. Sé que será difícil verlo a la cara después de haberlo decepcionado de esa manera, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí._

_**Oman taivaan tänne loin  
>Anna minun päästä pois<br>**_

_**(He creado mi propio cielo aquí  
>déjame huir)<strong>_

_Ya empezaba a cansarme de esperar, pero al fin mis súplicas fueron escuchadas: ahora que ya te he visto, puedo decirte aquellas dos palabras que siempre reprimí._

-Dei  
>-¡Danna!<p>

_Siento entonces tu calor sobre mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos se embriagan al percibir tu esencia, y eso me gusta._

-¡Te he echado de menos, un!  
>-Yo también estoy feliz de verte<p>

_Y de verdad lo estoy: tu abrazo, tus bellos ojos azules como el cielo y la mar, tu cabellera cándida como el sol, tu sonrisa llena de bondad y tu presencia eran lo único que hacía falta para completar al fin mi propio cielo._

_**Oman taivaan tänne loin  
>Anna minun päästä pois<br>**_

_**(He creado mi propio cielo aquí  
>déjame huir)<strong>_

_Tengo algo que decirte, mi Danna. He estado guardando estados dos palabras por casi una eternidad._

_Qué ironía, ninguno de los dos fue fiel a su arte: tú te volviste arte eterno el día que convertiste tu cuerpo en una marioneta, toda una obra de arte que prometía perpetuarse por siempre jamás, pero tu muerte fue tan fugaz. Y yo no me quedé atrás puesto que desde niño, sin saberlo, esperé por este momento._

_Te amo. _Palabras salidas de los labios de ambos y selladas con un cálido roce de labios, luego con un fugaz beso y después con una fusión apasionada y vertiginosa. Las manos de ambos revolvían los cabellos el uno del otro, la mano libre del marionetista aprisionaba fuertemente la cintura del artista explosivo, y de igual forma la del joven aprendiz rodeaba el cuello de su maestro. Sus corazones latían como uno solo, sus capas caían lentamente y a sus espaldas se desplegaban majestuosamente sus alas.

Y en ese acto se consumaba el arte de ambos: el amor, tan efímero como las emociones que provocaba en ambos, pero tan eterno como el mismo tiempo. Pero no fue sino hasta la muerte cuando ambos se volvieron verdaderos artistas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ya saben lo de siempre, acepto críticas, felicitaciones, etc. No pierdes nada si dejas un review.<p>

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
